Talk:Hypnotize/@comment-4233790-20140629234341/@comment-5261392-20140630024004
steps aside and gets ready to write a long ass essay because this has been my OTP for more than 8 years and I was a lone fan on this wiki for over a year until people admitted their love for them or opened their hearts to them to the beauty that is Zutara* Zuko and Katara, despite the fact that they were never canon, had a truly beautiful and epic story told by forgiveness, redemption, trust, and unconditional friendship and sacrifice. What started as two people divided by the war, fighting on two opposing sides ended with two people bonded by something so tragic but yet, these people were able to form a closeness they didn't have with anyone else. They were able to confide in each other about their worst fears and grew able to help each other grow without making it their endeavor to "fix" the other. These two people, who were once mortal enemies, now were putting their lives on the line to save each other and were working together to fight for the greater cause. What I find most interesting about Zutara is that they originally didn't get along. Actually, they were enemies and Zuko even tried to capture Katara. I guess that makes them problematic in a sense, but keep in mind that Zuko was never a bad guy. He was the Fire Lord and did such morally questionable acts to gain honor and approval from his father, who he had an extremely strained relationship with to say the least. That scar on his face was from his father, actually. But one day, Zuko and Katara were trapped in a cave together and found out something they had in common - they both lost their mothers at a young age, they were both forced to grow up and were denied the luxury of having a stable childhood. Zuko and Katara are both strong, intelligent people who have a great understanding of what is right and what is wrong. However, they are not so similar to the point where there's no spark in their relationship. Zuko and Katara are literally yin and yang, fire and water. It is the fact that they are constantly pushing each other to work harder and be better while acknowledging the weaknesses and strengths of the other that make them so extraordinary. They challenge, encourage, and support each other, which is important for any relationship to grow. Zuko and Katara were too kindred spirits affected by the adversities of war, but it was in these times of hardship that they were able to form a bond where they made each other better and stronger people, were able to trust each other and forgive one another, and related to each other on a spiritual sense. It was Katara that helped Zuko realize all his good qualities. Zuko was trapped in emotionally abusive relationships with his father and sister and was brought up to believe that he was the worst and he wasn't able to achieve honor without doing bad things. Katara helped him realize there was more to life than gaining honor and that good was the greater force. Katara was the one who forgave him when he betrayed her and gave him a greater opportunity - and opportunity at being good. Plus, anyone who has seen the series knows that these two care deeply about each other, even if it was never stated that they were romantically interested (which I think they were, but maybe that's me being biased). They saved each other's lives on multiple occasions. Why do I ship Zutara? Well, if this essay didn't do a good job explaining it, here's a short summary - they were souls that had so much in common that they were able to form a bond based on understanding, they encouraged and supported each other and ultimately made each other better people, they had amazing and organic growth and development, and their relationship was based on unconditional friendship, trust, understanding, and sacrifice.